Little Kitten
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: Training, Renji, Horny shinigami, unexpected surprise from lover mix this all together and you get? read this and find out : Rated M for a reason!


**Dedicated to Rabbit who requested this from me... yesterday ! haha :3 im not always this fast though ... if you want yaoi pairing from me just ask ill be more than hppy to comply when i have some free time :) **

**Pairing : Renji X ? **

**Rating: M ( for a reason) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or any of its charecters and this fic makes me not a penny ... **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~****  
**

Renji was on his way back from training and he was as horny as hell… he didn't know why but training always made him horny .. Perhaps it was being surrounded by hot sweaty men that had him so worked up , fuck if he knew. All he wanted to do right now was get home and fuck his lover into whatever surface was nearest… probably the floor.

It wasn't long before he was bursting through the doors of his lovers house calling out his name and only a few minutes later he found him in the bedroom. What confronted him there had him almost cumming on the spot. Renji executed some extreme self control and took in the view in front of him . His normally uptight and arrogant lover was kneeling , naked and blushing on the bed hands in his lap with his eyes fixed there. But it wasn't that that had the fukutaichou so worked up it was the cat ears … and collar.

Suddenly Renji had an idea…

"Come here and undress me" the other man looked taken aback "Byakuya I know you heard me now do as I say"

The raven got to his feet and made his way across the room to the his fukutaichou and began to undress him, his hands shaking slightly what did Renji have in store for him.

Renji was hard and aching now , he had been ever since he set eyes on his lover oh tonight was going to be such fun!

In a matter of mere minutes Renji was as naked as his lover erection standing proudly from his body. He was pleased to see his taicho was as aroused as he was.

" Does kitty want to suck my cock ?"

Byakuya's blush deepened as he nodded.

"Then beg me…"

"P-please let me suck your cock…Master I want it so much , to feel you in my mouth" Byakuya replied not looking at the red head.

"Get on your knees and open your mouth"

Byakuya did as he was told and was rewarded with Renji's cock in his mouth. Byakuya began to suck slowly at first then removing his mouth to lick languidly at the head then run his tongue across the slit. After what seemed like an eternity of this tortuous pace the red head could take no more.

"A-ahhh …. Stop…" Byakuya looked puzzled but did as he was told.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Renji thought out his next move.

"Get on the bed lay on your back and prepare yourself"

Byakuya's blush deepened. "I-I cant …its embarrassing!!"

"Yes you can now do it. Before I walk away and leave you like this" Renji brushed his fingers along the others erection, Byakuya winced.

"You wouldn't!"

"Want to test me and find out?" Renji smiled evilly.

"N-no"

"Well then get on the bed and do as I told you"

As Byakuya walked towards the bed Renji picked up the sash from his shinigami uniform, then made his way over to the bed behind his lover, who was already laying on his back sucking on his fingers. Renji climbed onto the bed perching on the end so that the other man had enough room to manoeuvre. When he looked again Byakuya had already inserted his index finger and was working it in and out of his hole.

" Ah , ah , uhhh , ohh fuck"

It wasn't long before a second finger was inserted. Renji watched in awe , and fidgeted uncomfortably he had never seen Byakuya look so sexy … just a few more minutes and he could fuck him till he couldn't walk … if Renji could hold out for these next few minutes…

"Use your other hand to play with your nipples" Byakuya didn't even stop to think his hand instantly going to his nipple…

Renji watched on as the raven haired taicho rolled the pink bud in his fingers , pinching it and pulling it. He hadn't even noticed that Byakuya had added a third fingers … Renji was at breaking point the wasn't sure he could hold out and more ..but he had to there was one last thing he wanted to try because he didn't know if he would get the chance again their sex life was pretty vanilla …

"Stop what your doing and turn over"

Byakuya couldn't take this for much longer Renji had better fuck him soon or he would never fuck him again… Byakuya knew how to hold a grudge! Next thing he knew Renji's chest was flush along his back and his hands were being pulled out from underneath him and being tied to the bed … so now his ass was in the air his face on the pillow.

"Where do you keep your hair brush?"

"M-my what ?"

"Your hairbrush, the thing you brush you hair with… where do you keep it ?"

"In the drawer in the dresser on the other side of the room"

Byakuya wasn't even allowed to miss his presence because he was back again in a matter of seconds.

Renji couldn't stop grinning .. This was going to be fun .. Renji brought the back of the brush crashing down on the perfect alabaster skin of his lovers ass turning it light pink.

"OW! What the fuck !?"

*smack*

"Ahh"

"oh we enjoyed that one did we?"

*smack*

"uhnn"

*smack*

"uhh god…"

*smack*

"Ah! Harder…"

Renji decided to try something a little different and aimed the brush so it hit his balls and the surrounding skin…

"AH RENJI MORE!"

That was the breaking point the couldn't take it anymore Renji dropped the brush and rammed into the pink ass spread before him, and began thrusting hard and fast … he had no patience for 'slow and gentle' today.

Byakuya felt amazing he was in pain but it felt sooo good he wanted more and more …. Suddenly he felt Renji's warm hand wrap around his length and begin to jerk him off.

"Haa… haa… uhnn… oh fuck…me … Renji" Byakuya felt his nipples begin to tingle and heat building up in the pit of his stomach … oh god he was so close… it felt like he was balancing on the edge of a cliff, and suddenly he was falling , cumming all over his lovers hand, his chest and bed.

Renji was in 7th heaven he couldn't do anything but satisfy his primal needs forming a coherent thought right now was utterly impossible all he wanted to do was cum… then without warning Byakuya's ass got tighter as he came and forced Renji into his own release, his body stilling as he emptied his load into his lover then moving again as he rode out the last of his orgasm…

"T-that was amazing…"

"I never thought id do things like that" Byakuya commented

"Did you like it…?"

"Yes… now will you untie me I need to shower…?"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Well thats that ... please review ? Lissa loves reviews they make her so happy (^.^)**


End file.
